detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Opening 41: Nazo
Anterior Opening--------------------------------Siguiente Opening Nazo (Versión La PomPon) es el cuadragésimo primer opening de la serie Detective Conan que empieza en el episodio 790 y acaba en el episodio 803. Sinopsis thumb|left|Se ve al APTX 4869 y Conan corriendo de fondo El opening empieza con el APTX 4869 girando en un fondo de laberinto, acto seguido la imagen se ve transparente y deja ver a Conan Edogawa corriendo; hasta que el APTX se acerca a la cámara para posteriormente ver las imágenes del episodio que comenzará acabado el opening. La escena aparece en un pasillo y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia una ventana que rompe Conan al saltar por ella, Conan se detiene y se gira para ver en lo alto de una torre a Gin y Vodka; cuando Conan se dirige hacia ellos ambos desaparecen en la oscuridad. thumb|Ran y Kazumi hacen un saludo en el club de kárate A continuación se muestra el logo de la serie girando y con un tono brillante especial, nos trasladamos a una sala donde Ran Mouri observa como practican Kárate unas chicas; al momento se sienta en frente con Kazumi Tsukamoto para hacer el saludo sentado e inclinándose sobre sus puños apoyados en el suelo. Ran aparece de nuevo pero esta vez al encuentro de alguien que está dando toques a un balón, es Shinichi Kudo quién recrimina a su amiga la tardanza; ambos empiezan a andar pero son interrumpidos por Genta Kojima que aparece corriendo y Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya y Ayumi Yoshida piden perdón. thumb|left|Conan corre por el edificio y se impulsa en la pared para más velocidad Shinichi se enfada y cuando se da la vuelta la velocidad de la cámara se detiene dejando ver a Shiho Miyano en un coche negro, todos siguen su camino para que posteriormente se muestren unas fotos de como Shinichi es encogido por la Organización de Negro; tras esto aparece Ran hablando por teléfono y Conan imitando la voz de su álter ego con la Pajarita Moduladora de Voz. Conan sube unas escaleras muy rápido pero algo le hace girarse y estira su mano para agarrar algo brillante, tras esto se ve a Conan y Shinichi juntos vestidos con la ropa de Sherlock Holmes y finalmente la imagen acaba en un tono grisáceo. Vídeo thumb|left|300 px Letra |-|Original = Kono yo de anata no ai wo te ni ireru mono Odoru raito mitsumete wasurenai ahh Nazo ga tokete yuku Kimi wa mada utagau koto naku Tomodachi to yobeta hibi sugoshi ima mo zutto Namida-afure tomaranakute Ushinau koto dake wo oshiete yuku tsumori Sukoshi demo tsutaetakute itamu kokoro ga Donna keiken shite mo yappari mayou no yo Kono yo de anata no ai wo te ni ireru mono Odoru raito mitsumete wasurenai ahh Nazo ga tokete yuku Kimi ga tada miushinau toki wa Yariba no nai omoi wo kanji kagami to naru Waza to ja naku hirameku no yo Fushigi na shigunaru ga watashi ni shikakeru no Mou sugu watashi no moto ni haato ga todoku Da kedo kono muna-sawagi ima sugu aitakute Nazo meku anata no ai wo te ni ireta toki Sekai wa umarekawaru mezametara ahh Mugen ni hirogaru Sukoshi demo tsutaetakute itamu kokoro ga Donna keiken shite mo yappari mayou no yo Kono yo de anata no ai wo te ni ireru mono Odoru raito mitsumete wasurenai ahh Nazo ga tokete yuku Nazo ga tokete yuku |-|Inglés = In this world, your love is something I want to attain I can't forget the dancing lights that I gazed upon, ahh The mystery solves Without a doubt You spent the days you call friends, even now My tears flow, not stopping The only thing you were supposed to teach me was loss My aching heart wants to tell you, even if its just a little No matter what kind of experiences I have, I still become lost In this world, your love is something I want to attain I can't forget the dancing lights that I gazed upon, ahh The mystery solves When you lose sight of things You feel as though you have no place, it reflects upon you It's not on purpose, but it flashes to me You send mysterious signals to me Your heart is about to reach me The ache in my chest wants to meet you now When I finally have your enegmatic love in my hands The world will be reborn when it awakens, ahh It will spread to infinity My aching heart wants to tell you, even it its just a little No matter what kind of experiences I have, I still become lost In this world, your love is something I want to attain I can't forget the dancing lights that I gazed upon, ahh The mystery solves, The mystery solves... |-|Español = En este mundo, el amor es algo que quiero lograr No puedo olvidar las luces danzantes que lo miraba, ahh Resuelve el misterio Sin lugar a dudas Usted pasó los días que llaman amigos, aunque ahora Mi flujo de lágrimas, sin detenerse Lo único que tenían que enseñar a mí fue la pérdida de Mi corazón dolorido quiere decir, incluso si es sólo un poco No importa qué tipo de experiencias que tengo, todavía se pierden En este mundo, el amor es algo que quiero lograr No puedo olvidar las luces danzantes que lo miraba, ahh Resuelve el misterio Cuando se pierde de vista las cosas Uno se siente como si usted no tiene su lugar, reflexiona sobre usted No es a propósito, pero me parpadea para Usted envía señales misteriosas para mí Su corazón está a punto de ponerse en contacto conmigo El dolor en mi pecho quiere conocerte ahora Cuando por fin tengo tu amor enegmatic en mis manos El mundo va a renacer cuando se despierta, ahh Éste se extenderá hasta el infinito Mi corazón dolorido quiere decir, incluso su justo un poco No importa qué tipo de experiencias que tengo, todavía se pierden En este mundo, el amor es algo que quiero lograr No puedo olvidar las luces danzantes que lo miraba, ahh Resuelve el misterio, Resuelve el misterio ... |-|Gallego = Neste mundo só teño un desexo eu, o teu amor sincero. Sempre sobre min aquela luz brillará. Dime que é por ti O misterio resolto está. Como imaxinar... Cando me sinto triste soa, que os amigos están xunto a ti e ti aquí. Non me abandonas... Non o podo evitar. E choro sen parar. Se penso en tí, por onde andarás? Que de repente non volves... Este corazón que bate a 100 por ti... está desesperado. Imágenes Portada normal op 41.png|Portada edición normal Portada edición limitada op 41.png|Portada edición limitada Portada edición Conan op 41.png|Portada edición limitada versión Conan Portada Yukino op 41.png|Portada versión Yukino Portada Kiri op 41.png|Portada versión Kiri Portada Rima op 41.png|Portada versión Kiri Portada Karen op 41.png|Portada versión Karen Portada Misaki op 41.png|Portada versión Misaki Portada Hina op 41.png|Portada versión Hina Curiosidades *Este opening es un remake del tercer opening Nazo y en sus imágenes tiene muchas referencias a lo ocurrido en ese opening. *Es el primer opening que se trata de un remake de otro opening. *Las fotos que aparecen recordando la historia son del episodio #001. *Posiblemente Shiho, viajaba en el coche de Gin. Categoría:Openings